Legend of Zelda: needs a title
by Josh Dragonheart
Summary: no good with summaries so please just read this and review it. also in your review could you give title ideas please. i have rated this M because i haven't decied if i'll have any LEMONS yet
1. The Return

**Disclaimer- I do not own legend of Zelda (any of them) and I wish to apologise if there is a similar story already published, this is my first fanfic I have ever made.**

**Summary- Link and Zelda have not seen each other in months and they start to feel lonely, when link receives a letter from Zelda, everything changes, their feelings will be brought to the surface.- well I said I'm not good with summaries so here's the best I could think of at the moment, I might change it when I can think of something better. **

**Chapter 1- The return **

After a hot and restless day at the ranch a certain hero of twilight has found himself bathing in the icy-cold water at the spring, even though the water's temperature is nice and cool it is rather alarming to the temperature outside of the spring as the spring water is usually warmer than the outside temperature, after a long and relaxed bathe Link heads back to his home on the outskirts of Ordon as it is now coming up to night time and he would have another busy day tomorrow.

As the hero makes is way back his home he couldn't help but think of a curtain someone, a curtain princess in fact, the princess of his dreams, the princess Zelda.

Along the path he walks he remises all of the time he had spent with her. The time during the final battle against Gannon, at the thought of this name, Link grits his teeth and contorts his face due to anger. Even though Gannon is dead Link still can't get over how anyone can even think about attacking hyrule let alone its beautiful princess. The feelings Link felt when he saw Zelda unconscious in the centre of the giant triforce statue made him wish that he had gotten there sooner and to make sure that the main cause of this died a horrible and painful death.

As link arrived at his house he knew he would get any sleep if he continued to think theses thoughts.

"Sigh" link sadly sighed as he misses his princess even more. He shook his thoughts out of his head and went to sleep.

The following morning Link was asleep in his bed having involuntary but welcoming dreams of Zelda however those dreams were disturbed when he heard someone call is name out side of his house. After hearing this Link reluctantly pushed himself out of his bed and dragged him self to the window. As Link looked out of his window is saw the source of the noise, unsurprisingly it came from a small child, Talo to be in fact, when Talo saw links face peer out of the window he motioned Link to come outside with his hand, after seeing that he nodded and when to get changed.

"By the goddess that kid has one hell of a big mouth for such a small person" Link said to himself unbelievably. As Link climbed down the ladder I noticed the Beth, Malo and Colin where with Talo as well all with mischievous grins on their faces. Just a Link was about to ask what was going on he noticed Colin had his hands behind his back.

"Colin, what's behind your back?" Link curiously asked.

"It's a letter for you; the postman delivered it to my dad instead of to you so we came to give it to you." Coli said with a huge grin splitting his face in two. Now this worried Link a little as he has never seen Colin smile like this before.

"Ok then, well may I have it then please?" Link asked holding his hand out.

"Sure, here you go" Colin replied as he place the letter in Link hand. As look held the envelope out in front of him he noticed the paper was incredibly fine and soft, Links name was all that was scrawled onto the front however the handwriting looked awfully familiar but he couldn't remember from where he saw it. When he flipped it over to open it his eyes widened when he saw what the seal was on the back.

"Zelda" was all that Link could say, well it was more of a whisper however the children heard this and started to sinker. As Link practically shredded the envelope open he read the letter. It said:

_To my dearest friend Link _

_It has been some time that we have seen one another so I was hoping that you could join me at my castle as soon as you get this letter. I hope that you are well and have enjoyed yourself since we last met each other, and that you job at the ranch hasn't been to stressful._

_I do hope to see you soon my friend and I miss you terribly._

_Zelda _

Once Link has finished reading this he couldn't help be grin, a grin he hasn't shown since what has felt like a life time. Link read the letter once again to ensure he wasn't seeing things and then pinched himself the see if he wasn't dreaming after both test failed he ran into his house, got changed into has green hero suit, grabbed his master sword and shield and jumped out the door and left on Epona, leaving behind four confused children.

After about three hours riding he had arrived at hyrule castle, however he was stopped at the gate by a guard.

"Halt, do you have permission to enter the castle?" the guard ordered.

"I believe I do sir, here this is a letter from princess Zelda" Link said handing the letter to the guard. As soon as the guard read the letter, his eyes widened.

"I am terrible sorry sir, I didn't realise you are the hero of twilight, please forgive me" the guard pleaded. "Don't worry good sir, I prefer not to be recognised anyway and you where and only doing your job" Link chucked and he said this "Thank you sir, I won't take up any of you time, please go right ahead", the guard said as he opened the door in to the castle. "Thank you, have a good day" Link politely said "thank you, and you to good sir" replied the guard, and after that Link headed into the castle and up to Zelda's cambers where he was instructed she would be by one of the maids.

Once Line had reached the door to Zelda's chamber, hesitated momentarily to adjust his attire. After that he knocked on the door, after a few seconds of silence Link heard an angelic voice say "come in" he knew instantly whose voice that belong to. He opened the door and as soon as Link was fully in, his eyes instantly was focused on the beautiful woman standing out on her balcony, he was able to say or do anything but just gaze at her unmatched beauty. Her long chestnut hair, her beautifully pale skin and slender hourglass figure, although she had her back turned to him, he knew that she was already beautiful. After a moments silence Zelda turned to see who was there, her goddess like face instantly lit up as soon as she saw Link, after a few more moments of silence Zelda ran up to him and hugged him in what seemed to be a death grip. Link who was I a slight state of shock returned the embrace while Zelda looked up with a grin on her face that would light up the darkest of tunnels and melt the cruellest of hearts, after a wile Zelda broke the silence by saying "I have missed you link". Once hearing this Links heard sped up at least tenfold but he couldn't help but grin back and say "I missed you too, more than you'll ever know".

**That's the end of this chapter however I would like to ask you that once you've read it please review, also I set it as M because I might have some thing special happen further on in the story. Any way please review and say whether I should continue or re do this chapter first with any adjustments you think I should do. Be warned I may not update for a while because collage is very demanding and I have little time as it is, this took me about a week to type, not because im a slow typer but I have little time as it is. **


	2. The realisation

**Disclaimer- I do not own legend of Zelda (any of them) and I wish to apologise if there is a similar story already published, this is my first fanfic I have ever made. **

**Chapter 2- Realisation PT1 **

"_I have missed you link". Once hearing this Links heart sped up at least tenfold but he couldn't help but grin back and say "I missed you too, more than you'll ever know"._

**(Links POV)**

Zelda and I embraced each other for what had felt like an eternity, this would have lasted longer however one of Zelda's maids knocked on the door.

"My apologies your highness, I have come to change your bedding" the maid abruptly blurted as she realised that she had interrupted what she though was an intimate moment. we broke apart (much to my displeasure)

"Please do not worry; you are only doing your job and im happy to see that you are carrying it out very professionally." The hyrulian princess commented. As soon as i heard this, i could only think about how kind and caring Zelda is. My heart was beating so fast if felt as if it would burst from my chest any second.

i couldn't stop staring at her luscious red lips, thinking wishing i could taste those and claim them as my own but what i do not understand is why i have been feeling this way around her, i feel shy (more than usual anyway) and how i am left breathless by her very presence, all of this is strange and foreign to me so i thought it would be in everybody's best interest and to keep quiet about these feelings. my trail of thought ended as he noticed Zelda looking at my strangely.

"What?" I asked with a hint of confusion.

"sorry, I was in deep thought a moment ago, what do you say?" Zelda replied a bit shamefully.

I was now in a tight spot I could ether tell the truth and confess that I was think about kissing her or I could make up a question that doesn't sound to stupid. I went with the second one.

"Uh-uh-uh-mm, I-I was j-j-just wondering w-wh-what ha-as happened here while I was gone?" I shamelessly stuttered.

"oh?, uh, well, nothing much really, there was a new tax introduced for kakariko village, which I had nothing to do with by the way" she said thoughtfully, yes I have heard of this, the new farm animal tax, unless one dose not have a proper licence for any farm animal (excluding horses) they would have to pay a monthly tax of 20 rupees, where as there used to be no such tax. My thoughts drifted back the the goddess-like princess and her angelic voice.

"-and now I have to have two body guards with my at all times except for when im ether with you or in my chambers." She had finished summing up everything that has happened since they lass saw each other.

"What about you? I assume you still work at the ranch?" she queried

"why yes I am, although my time hasn't been even remotely as eventful as yours has, but I basically travelled to kakriko village about a moth ago to visit some old friends, OH the shaman sends his regards and wishes you are well." Zelda smiled softly at this. "and we have improved '_security_' at the ranch so less goats can escape, honestly it's like they hate it up there or something." Zelda gave a cute giggle when I said this.

"I suppose this means you get a break from goat wrestling for a while" she said in a surprisingly sexy tone, almost as if she was flirting with me.

"of a sort it does, I mean I can finish earlier now that I don't have to chase them all over Ordon however this means that I have more free time with the kids and they give me more trouble than the goats." I chucked.

Zelda raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow and said "oh? well you've always been good with kids, almost mature when you need to be and immature when don't. And anyway at least you still get the same amount of exercise, if I recall correctly when I last saw you I visited Ordon on a surprise visit and you were being chased by….. Talo and Beth was it?" she recalled back to about 5 months ago where me, Talo and Beth where playing tag but they decided to try and team up against me instead.

"Yes, I recall that perfectly" I replied in a menacing tone while Zelda was laughing heartedly, remising back to that day when they pushed me into the lake.

"im not surprised, the tackled you into the lake and once you got out you had fish in you hair and down your shirt." (the little green ones, the one that says _you've caught a ?, these small fries can be found anywhere _but I cant remember the name). During a few minuets of silence I contemplated about these new emotions for they started to show again and I finally came to a shocking conclusion. I was in love.

**That's the end of this next chapter. Please be warned, updates may come in an unpredicted pattern as I have little or no free time as it is, due to my A level work. Please review and help me come up with a name for this story. Also be warned I might start the LEMONS at chapter 3 or 4 but I haven't decided yet. **


	3. The realisation part 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own legend of Zelda (any of them) and I wish to apologise if there is a similar story already published. Also I wish to apologise for the lateness of this new chapter I have been very busy with working and such (like with my other fanfic the teacher and his assistant) so to compensate for this I have re-uploaded chapters 1 and 2 and I have uploaded this one and I am in the middle of chapter 4. This chapter is just chapter 2 but from Zelda's point of view. **

**Chapter 3- The realisation PT 2 (Zelda's point of view)**

Link and I had been I this embrace for what it feels like an eternity, and to be perfectly honest I wouldn't want to stop ether. I feel so safe in his arms like even if Gannondorf came back he would even be able to harm me while I'm in my very own shield. After a few more moments my maid Matilda came knocking on the door, possibly to change my bedding like she does every day.

"My apologies your highness, I have come to change your bedding" Matilda hastily blurted out, she was possibly thinking that Link and I were having an intimate moment, and to be perfectly honest I wish we were having an intimate moment as well. As we broke apart I managed to keep my whine as quiet as possible.

"please do not worry, you are only doing your job and I'm happy to see you're carrying it out very professionally" I reassured her but it was mainly to prevent her head exploding from the excessive blushing.

After saying this I turned my gaze back to Link who was watching me intently, however as soon as I saw his lips I couldn't stop thinking about cupping his head in my hands and kiss him repeatedly until our faces were sore however Link broke my trail of thought by saying "what?" now this was embarrassing Link was talking to me and I wasn't listening "Sorry I was in deep though a moment ago, what did you say?" I replied shamefully, however what caught me off guard was the fact that Link was silent for a minuet, this confused me greatly because it looked as if he was trying to think of something.

"Uh-uh-uh-mm, I-I was j-j-just wondering w-wh-what ha-as happened here while I was gone?" Link seemed to be blushing like a maniac at the moment. I had to think about this for a moment.

oh?, uh, well, nothing much really, there was a new tax introduced for kakariko village, which I had nothing to do with by the way, um oh, there was a break in a couple of days ago, it turned out that a stray puppy found it's way into the library and so this caused the council to make new rules one of them is for me to have better protection and now I have to have two body guards with my at all times except for when I'm ether with you or in my chambers." I finished summing up my time away from Link, although that I didn't want to tell him that I'd cry myself to sleep every night because he wasn't there holding me and touching me in places where only he has the right to touch.

"What about you? I assume you still work at the ranch?" I queried

"Why yes I am, although my time hasn't been even remotely as eventful as yours has, but I basically travelled to kakariko village about a moth ago to visit some old friends, OH the shaman sends his regards and wishes you are well." I smiled softly at this. "And we have improved '_security_' at the ranch so less goats can escape, honestly it's like they hate it up there or something." I giggled when I heard this.

"I suppose this means you get a break from goat wrestling for a while" I said in a sexy tone, this is how sad my like is, I am shamelessly flirting with the one man I love and he does not even notice this, maybe he does not feel the same way about me or knowing him he is too oblivious to notice.

"of a sort it does, I mean I can finish earlier now that I don't have to chase them all over Ordon however this means that I have more free time with the kids and they give me more trouble than the goats." We both chuckled at this.

I raised eyebrow and said "oh? Well you've always been good with kids, almost mature when you need to be and immature when you don't. And anyway at least you still get the same amount of exercise, if I recall correctly when I last saw you I visited Ordon on a surprise visit and you were being chased by….. Talo and Beth was it?" I recalled back to about 5 months ago where Link, Talo and Beth where playing tag but they decided to try and team up against him instead.

"Yes, I recall that perfectly" He replied in a menacing tone while I was laughing heartedly, remising back to that day when they pushed Link into the lake.

"I'm not surprised, the tackled you into the lake and once you got out you had fish in you hair and down your shirt." We were silent for a few minuets and I couldn't stop thinking the same thing. _I'm in love with the hero of twilight!_

**I Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me comments about this fanfic so far but there is one in particular that I would like too say thanks to, and that's Sir Vrolok. Sir Vrolok has given me a tremendous amount of help and has even given some very good ideas about a title I could use. I would not be changing the title until I have finished, this would minimise confusion among some people but the title I am going to give it is "This feeling that I keep", this is one of the titles that Sir Vrolok gave so thank him for that. **


	4. The first time

**Ok people this is my new chapter. Sorry for the delay I have a lot to do at the moment, I'm going on an art trip to London on Monday 29****th**** and I had to get ready for that also because of this I will miss other lessons so I have to do the work for those lessons before hand. Any way you're not reading this to listen to me rant on about my school life. You guys know the drill I do not own Legend of Zelda. Enjoy. WARNING THIS IS ONE OF THE REASONS I RATED THIS M! ADULT CONTENT, DO NOT READ IF UNDERAGED. **

**Chapter 3- The first time (general POV)**

The time Link and Zelda spent with each other was un-forgettable, they were playing around as if they were children, they were rolling around in the grass, playing tag in the gardens and dozens more childish activities but they still had the time of their lives.

At this moment in time Zelda is lying on the floor in her bedroom laughing uncontrollably while Link was tickling her and straddling her waist to stop her from kicking him.

"L-LINK! STO-STOP-P THIS-THIS IT'S TOURCHER!" Zelda screamed between giggling and panting, Link on the other hand was laughing along with her but not as much while he was tickling her. They had been calling each other names and seeing as Zelda is more educated and has the tri-force of wisdom she won easily but Link wasn't going to give up so he decided to tickle her back instead.

"Not until you give in" Link retorted with confidence dripping in his voice.

"I GIVE, I GIVE!" Zelda shouted desperately between breaths, "Aaaaaaand say that I am the greatest and that you worship me." Link added very smugly. "LINK!" Zelda shouted again "FINE!!" Zelda has shouted this in one gasp so it would stop quicker.

Link who was appeased with this statement stopped tickling but was still straddling her. "Now that wasn't too hard now was it" Link said softly but very smugly as well.

"That was the most horrible event I have ever endured in my entire life" Zelda replied still giggling but softer and with a smile on her face, the smile was not from the experience she just encountered but from the position they were both in.

Link took notice of this smile "We, if you're so happy maybe I'll tickle you again" upon hearing those words Zelda quickly and swiftly changed positions with Link to avoid more tickles. Now Zelda was straddling Link which appeared to have only startled him.

Zelda leaned down so that her breasts were pressed again Links chest, she was about to say something however she felt something press against her inner thigh, knowing that her thighs are placed about Link's groin she knew exactly what it was. Zelda continued to lean down so her mouth was next to his ear "well, some one's happy to see me aren't they" Zelda chuckled in a soft and sexy way.

Knowing that there is no escape Link decides to confess. "Zelda, I… have a confession to make" Link started off watching Zelda biting her lower lip. "I…I lo-ve y-y-you" Link stuttered nervously however Zelda's face lit up and the only response Link got back was a soft and passionate kiss on the lip's.

Upon Zelda's lips moulding into Links she felt true bliss and this strange heat coming from in between her legs, she knew what this meant as she had spent nights when she couldn't sleep pleasing herself and thinking of nothing but the hero she is kissing.

After a moment of passionate kissing Zelda lost control of herself and decided to heat things up a bit. At first she just stuck her tongue in Links mouth and exploring to her hearts content however this quickly lost its satisfaction and Zelda turned up the heat even more, she then started to rub herself against Links groin, causing a moan from each of them. However this time it was Link who turned up the heat and started to massage Zelda's left breast, earning himself a sharp gasp from Zelda and then a satisfied moan.

After a few minuets Link and Zelda both have lost their outer layer of clothing and were now just in their underwear. Zelda's consisted of and purple bra and matching panties, her bra and panties almost make Zelda's skin look white from the contrast and her skin was softer than before. Link on the other hand was only wearing a black pair of boxers that were now pitched up like a tent due to masses amount of arousal.

They both took a few moments to intake their current situation and their lover's new attire.

Zelda was now the one who was lying on the floor with her legs spread open and hinting Link to continue. First off Link leaned in and kissed Zelda passionately on the lips but only for a second when he decided to trial those kisses down her neck where he stopped and reached behind Zelda's back to un-clasp her bra, after several failed attempts he managed to un-hook the bra reviling Zelda's medium sized breasts, they were big enough to fit one in the palm of Links hand. Link soon continued his kisses across to one of her hard, sensitive, pink nipples which Link has now placed in his mouth and started to, lick, suck and nibble on, Zelda on the other hand was going mad, she was moaning loud enough for people outside her door, her back started to arch and she presses her hips into Link's.

Link got the message really quickly and his free hand, that wasn't massaging the other breast, made its way down her stomach, further down her abdomen and lightly over her womanhood, Zelda who was already going mad was now up the walls, her moans reached new heights and she bit down on her bottom lip to prevent screaming too loud and to act as an anchor for her sanity. Link's hand then slid underneath her panties, feeling slight stubble of hair marking out were her entrance is. Link started to caress her folds lightly at first and gradually became firmer and firmer. "Goddesses Link, stop teasing me" Zelda pleaded in her weak but aroused voice, after he heard those words he inserted his index finger into her now wet entrance, Zelda started to squirm underneath his embrace after every pump.

After a few more pumps Link then inserted his middle finger while bombarding her breast with, kisses, nipping, sucking and licking "GODDESSES LINK! DON'T STOP!" however Link did stop and looked at Zelda's irritated face, he grinned and made his way down to her soaking wet womanhood.

Link stared at Zelda's soiled panties and slides them down Zelda's legs. He opened Zelda's legs further and placed his tongue on her womanhood and started to lick it ferociously. Zelda, whose world is now turned upside down, was now in pure ecstasy and wrapped her legs around his head pressing it further in, she started to scream but quietly so that none of the guards would be alarmed and began to caress her breasts.

During this blissful moment Zelda had arched her back so much that it was a miracle her spine hasn't snapped yet. "OH GOD LINK I-I CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LO-AAHHHHHHHH! YES! OH LINK YES!" Zelda was about to warn Link about something but she was too late and came all over Link's face and in his mouth.

Link spent a few moments lapping up Zelda's juices while she recovered from her experience. Zelda was shaking and panting when Link had finished and he moved up so that he was eye level with her and gently kissed her on the lips, however before he managed to get up Zelda rolled him over and pinned him to the floor. "You've had your fun" she started as she caressed his groin "Now it's my turn" she finished with a devious smile on her angelic face and pulled down his boxers when his member sprang back up.

Zelda had started to stoke up his shaft when Link gasped sharply and then licked his head and inserted it into her mouth where she heard a groan emitting from the hero's throat. After a few moments of sucking the head Zelda picked up the pace, while she was rapidly bobbing her head up and down she started to cup the testicles for the added pleasure. It didn't take long for Link to ejaculate however when he did it took Zelda by surprise and he came all over her face. Once they were done and Zelda had cleaned the majority of Links seed off her face, they both just lied there on the floor panting and exhausted and cuddling each other, it was night time in the room and it was cold, dark and uncomfortable on the floor, especially without a fire on, so Link stood up and carried Zelda bridle style to her bed where they both cuddled up once more and fell in to a deep slumber.

The following morning Link woke up and was bombarded with memories of yesterday's event, he chucked softly at this and looked down to see Zelda sleeping with her head propped on his chest and her hand still cupping his testicles.

After an hour of watching the goddess sleep, Zelda woke up and groaned ever so softly. Once she had opened her eyes fully, she turned her attention to Link "Morning my love" Zelda greeted softly. "Good morning to you too, I hope you had a peaceful sleep?" Link queried in a cheerful tone. Zelda moaned and snuggled into the crook of Links neck and started to kiss it softly "I did, it was about you and me, living in hyrule, which I still peaceful but we were married and had children as well" she described softly, trying to stay awake.

"You know, if any of the servants find out about us they'll go mad" Link commented as he nuzzled his nose into Zelda's hair. However Zelda looked over and saw a tray with two plates of food on it and she knew that the servants already know. "I think they already know, look there's a tray there that wasn't there last night" she retorted, point at the tray, Link started to smile in to Zelda's hair "And how do you know this? If I recall correctly we were a bit pre-occupied last night" Zelda had blushed at this "Yeah I know and you were amazing too." She replied softly "Thank you, you were amazing too" they both chuckled at this and snuggled into each other more and just held each other. After about an hour Link broke the silence "So what is planned for today then" Link asked and kissed her head. "Well, nothing major just a meeting and some suitors" Links soft face turned into a frown, Zelda saw this and giggled "Don't worry; I'll tell them to shove it where the sun does not shine, you can't get rid of me that easily" Link sighed in relief and kissed her on the lip's "I love you" Zelda commented in a slightly dazed fashion from the kiss, "I love you too" The replied and kissed even more passionate on the lips.

**Well this is chapter 4. There will be other chapters and I plan to have the villagers of Ordon visit the castle and the children catch Link and Zelda doing it and they tell everyone. How will they react? More importantly how will Ilia react when she hears the one and only man she loves is in love and sleeping with another woman. Well just wait and see. **


	5. Caught in the act

**Hey, it's me, I'm still alive and I'm still writing this fan fic. Sorry it took so long as you may know I was on an art trip and had very little time to work on this and if I did have time the hotel didn't have wifi so I wouldn't have been able to upload anyway. Well , I don't own Legend of Zelda or anything else for that matter. M FOR ADULT CONTENT!**

**Chapter 5- Caught in the act (general POV)**

After a long day in the castle working, it was finally time to sleep, however there is one couple that isn't sleeping.

Link and Zelda were passionately kissing in Zelda's bed, this was the first time today that they were alone due to the fact that the entire castle knows about these two now and both were pestered about the other. All the knights were asking Link what Zelda was like, how she felt, ECT. The maids had asked similar questions and both Link and Zelda are pleased to have some alone time.

At this moment in time Zelda was lying down and Link was on propping himself above Zelda. Zelda was cupping Link's faced at the moment and suckling on his lips however Link was kissing Zelda back but was also massaging her breast causing her to moan in his mouth. After a few moments they parted and were completely breathless. For now they were wearing all of their items of clothing but they had planned to change that fairly soon.

After a few minuets of passionate kissing they broke apart, they leaned their foreheads in so the were touching one another "I love you" Zelda said breathlessly, "I love you too" Link replied as he slipped his hand underneath her skirt and caressed her womanhood. Zelda gasped as his fingers touched her folds, she had arched her back slightly and held Link in a tighter grip.

Once Link had felt satisfied that she was ready he inserted a finger and pushed in all the way, he planned to penetrate her properly tonight as they didn't last time. "Oh, Link! You feel so good!" Zelda cooed and started to undo her dress. By the end of it they were both completely naked. Link was sat up strait with Zelda stat in his lap, she was facing towards him so she had to straddle him, not that ether of the minded, and she was kissing his neck violently what Link was caressing her thighs. While she was still assaulting his skin, Zelda made her way up to Link's ear. "Take me, make me yours." She whispered desperately Link chuckled "Only for you, my love." After he said this Link flipped Zelda causing her to squeal and she was now pinned down on bed with her legs spread wide open and Link in between them holding his manhood and slightly stroking it at the sight of Zelda. "Are you ready?" Link asked looking for any signs of doubt, hesitation or uncertainty. "I've been ready for a very long time, I wish for you to fill me and claim me for your own" Zelda practically hissed as she desperately wanted to feel him inside of her.

Link grinned at Zelda's desperation as he slowly slid himself into her; Zelda arched her back and moaned while Link was pumping in and out in a slow pace so they could both get used to it. After a few pumps Zelda sat up, wrapped her arms around Links neck and kissed his passionately on the lips. "Harder" Zelda whispered into his lips, Link started to pump harder now and Zelda's mouth was open and she was lefts breathless and speechless as there is now words on how to describe what she was feeling at this moment in time.

After a few moments Zelda decided to speed things along so she pushed Link down onto the bed and she started to rock backwards and forwards violently, the sweet and gentle Zelda has vanished completely and there was now a hungry for sex and feisty princess on top of Link, with her legs spread open and was screaming to her hearts content. "O-OH GODESSES LINK! I-I THINK IM GOING TO CUM AHHHHH! YES! OH YES LINK THAT FEELS SO GOOOOD!" Zelda had just entered the realm of unbelievable pleasure when she felt Link cum into her, triggering her own climax, her own juices were now dribbling out of her and down Link's manhood, the sheets are now covered in a mixture of hers and Links essence with some added sweat from the both of them.

Zelda collapsed on top of Link out of exhaustion and nuzzled her nose into Links neck, while Link wrapped his hands around her waits he noticed that her was still inside of her, he would have moved out of her but nether of them had any energy left so they just lay there, panting and enjoying their embrace when he spoke up "I love you so much" he said breathlessly, Zelda on the other hand was to tiered to reply so she just moaned and kissed his neck just before falling asleep.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched by a two maids who managed to open the door slightly to see them in action. Both maids have fantasies about them and Link sharing a lustful night with each other, so they couldn't resist the urge to see him in action. "Goddesses he looked amazing" said one of the maids dreamily. "I know, he looked much better than I fantasised" said the other in disbelief. "Well" the first maid started but was interrupted by a yawn "I going to bed, g'night" she said walking off "g'night" said the other.

In the following morning Link awoke to still being inside of Zelda and to see that she is still on top of him and breathing down his chest. He softly chucked and moved slightly to get comfortable however once he started to move, Zelda's grip intensified as if afraid he would leave, Link chuckled again and whispered into her ear "Don't worry my love im not planning to leave any time soon" once he had finished he heard Zelda sigh in content, loosened her grip and snuggled deeper into his neck.

A few moments passed before Zelda's eyes had fluttered open and the light caught her eyes, she squints and looks up to see her lover gazing affectionately at her. "Mourning" she sighed as she sat up "Mourning" Link replied once she was fully sat up she noticed he was still inside of her "you know your still inside of me right?" she asked seductively "oh yes, I'm well aware of that, I would have removed myself last night but I was way too tired and I would have done it once I woke up but you were still asleep and I was afraid I would have woken you up." He said defensively, how ever Zelda couldn't fight the urge to say something erotic "good, because I just _love _the felling of you inside of me" she said while biting her bottom lip and gliding her hands up and down his chest "well im glad as I enjoy the feeling as well" he retorted and then leaned up to kiss her passionately on the lips but once he did this he felt himself harden slightly however Zelda also felt this "Nnnnnnnn, feisty" she moaned and Link just scoffed at this "oh, coming from the woman feistier than a demoness" "Well what can I say, you turn me on so much I can can't control myself" She retorted while she slightly rocked back and forth causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head, however she was too sore to continue so she got off and snuggled in to Link, who pulled her in closer and took in her scent. "Wait isn't it your birthday in a couple of days?" Zelda asked curiously "um, yes it is, wow time really sure does fly huh" He commented thoughtfully "I know we could invite the villagers of Ordon to the castle and have a huge party to celebrate." Zelda burst out triumphantly, Link on the other hand had other ideas "To be perfectly honest" he started and pressed his forehead against hers "I'd rather spend some alone time with you and it doesn't even have to be having sex, as long as I could kiss you" he stopped momentarily to kiss her lightly on them lips "and hold you with out being watched or judged then you'd make my day, not to mention the life, complete" he finished and noticed Zelda's eye's were watering "Oh, Link, I so happy we can be together" her tears stopped and she reverted back to her seductive side "but" she started, while drawing circles on his chest with her finger "I will also fuck you at every possible moment and it'll be so hard that nether of us would be able to walk properly for the whole day" her voice becoming more sexy and even more irresistible (if it is even possible) the more she speaks. "And ….I….. wouldn't…. have it….. any…..other way" he said has he kissed her on the neck.


	6. What a birthday

**Hello, I back, now seeing as it's the holidays people would have lots of free time on their hands, well I do, sort of, I do have homework but not a lot so I would still have free time, just not as much as everyone else, anyway, you know the drill I DON'T OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA! AND M FOR MATURE CONTENT!**

**Chapter 6- what a birthday (general P.O.V)**

A couple of days have passed since Link and Zelda discussed his birthday and now the day has finally arrived, it is now Link's 19th birthday and he is stuck up on snowy peak because Zelda had received word from an _anonymous _informant that something bad was going to happen there and now Link is walking back down snowy peak in knee high snow after he was told that nothing bad is happening "O-o-o-oh, Z-Zelda j-just you w-wait, I'm g-g-going to g-get you b-b-b-back f-f-for this-s-s-s" Link said to himself shivering and plotting how to get her back, he doesn't want to hurt her just to get her back for tricking him.

Back at the castle however Zelda was busy making preparations for Links surprise birthday party. At this moment in time she is talking to Mayor Bo, who has just arrived with the rest of the villagers of Ordon "So, your highness where is Link I would like to wish him a happy birthday?" Mayor Bo asked curiously, "Well Mayor, first off I wish for you and everyone else to call me by my name and secondly Link is up at snowy peak running a false investigation for me, which reminds me, he should be coming back as we speak." Zelda chuckled Bo raised an eyebrow "Ahhhhh, I see, you want to surprise him." He said in realisation "So!" he said clapping his hands together "what can we do to help?" he asked Zelda paused for a moment trying to think "Well, you could get every to find a hiding spot so we're not rushing around later" She replied proudly Bo nodded in acknowledgement and went to talk to the villager.

After an hours worth of planning, a guard approached Zelda "Your highness, Sir Link has arrived" he announced Zelda's clam face turned into surprised and worried upon hearing those words, she thought it would take him longer to return "OK EVERONE HIDE!" after she said this everyone started running around and hiding. Once everyone was in place Zelda sat down on her throne and signalled the guard to let him in. In a few moments the doors opened and Link strolled through the door with a smirk on his face. "There was nothing going on up at snowy peak was there?" Link asked casually "Lin" She started until Link interrupted her "Ah ah ah ah ah, I already know the answer, there wasn't AND there was a blizzard so I had to walk back down in knee high snow, and I would like to know why" he said accusingly still with a smirk on his face. Zelda on the other hand cleared her throat and said "well, Link the reason for the deception is-SURPRISE!" and in one fluid motion everyone jumped out and shouted surprise. Link, the slayer of gannondorf, the hero of twilight, known for facing the most fearsome creatures and not even flinch and the bearer of the triforce of courage, jumped about 2 feet in the air and started screaming like a little girl "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all that came out of his mouth as he span around and grasping his chest, everyone else burst out laughing, the children started to roll around on the floor and holding their sides. Zelda who had just recovered for laughing walked up to Link "Link, in honour of your 19th birthday we have thrown you this surprise birthday party, that is if you don't suffer from a heart attack first" she chucked and everyone crowded around him wishing him a happy birthday.

The party had been going on for a couple of hours and everyone had the time of their lives, there was a band playing music, food and other activities to keep everyone happy however Link was dreading this part, everyone had to make a speech. The first up was Zelda, of course, as she walked onto the stage where the band was playing everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at Zelda "Well I'd just like to say a few words about our honoured guest of the evening" everyone started to cheer but soon quietened down "Anyway, if it wasn't for Link's unbelievable courage and bravery none of us wouldn't be here today, so on behalf of hyrule I would like to say thank you Link for everything you've done for us." Everyone clapped and cheered, and as Zelda walked off the stage, Rusl and his family walked on "Well" Rusl cleared his throat "As most of you would know we were the ones who raised Link when he was a baby" Rusl went silent for a moment to let it sink in "And we just wanted to say that your parents would be so proud of you Link, for everything you have done, I know we all are" As he said this a tear made it's way down Link's cheek when haunch saw this he grasped Links shoulder reassuringly. As Rusl had his family walked off the stage Bo and Ilia walked on "Ah heavens" Bo started as her fought back tears " Well, I've known Link for pretty much his entire life and from the first moment I laid my eye's on him I thought to myself- This young man, he'll make something of himself one day-and well now I know I was right, Link what you've done is no small feat, you practically stared death in the face and spat in its eye showing it who's boss." Everyone clapped at this and cheered when Bo and Ilia walked down. Once they got off the stage everyone encouraged Link to go up, Link had reluctantly walked up on stage, still crying from Rusl's speech. Once he got up on stage he cleared his throat "Well" he then stopped to wipe the tears away "Dammit Rusl why do keep doing this to me!" he chuckled along with everyone else "Well, I just want to say thanks, you all give me praise for what I have done however it was each and every one of you in this room and out in hyrule that gave me the strength to fight gannondorf and Zant but there is one individual who help me the most, she was by my side through thick and thin and even though she constantly insulted me, or tricked me or done something horrible to me, I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for the twilight princess Midna." Link took a deep breath "so I would like everyone to raise their glasses to Midna" after he said that everyone, even the children raised their glasses and took a big, long drink of the contents of their glass.

The party continued until the parents noticed the children were starting to fall asleep and Zelda had the servants show everyone their rooms, in the end it was only Link and Zelda walking to their room, they both had mischievous grins on their faces as they know they had just fooled the entire village of Ordon that nothing was going on between them. "He he, I can't believe we pulled that off" Link commented as he sat on the bed taking off his boots, once he took them off he walked over to Zelda who was sat as her desk, looking into the mirror and tacking off her earrings. Once he reached her he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his nose into her hair "I know, there was a point where I was about to give in and just let you hold me tight in your arms." Her cooed as she placed her hands on top of his and leaned back into his embrace, she was savouring the moment, but it took a only a couple of minuets for her to break the silence "You know, it _is_ still your birthday and I have a special present for you." She said looking up at him with love and passion flooding her eyes. Link just kissed her forehead "Oh yeah, and what might that be?" he asked although he had an idea on what it is. Zelda just moaned and pushed Link towards the bed until he fell on to it, Zelda has also fallen on top of Link, intentionally of course and she was now grinding her lips on his while straddling him. Zelda was starting to take off his tunic when she was stopped by Link "What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned manor, Link was just gazing lovingly back at her "Nothing, I just wanted you to know that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me" upon saying that, he cupped her face and kissed her passionately on the lips, while she was still taking off his tunic, only separating for a split second so Links tunic could pass over his head, once that happened their lips cleaved to the others as if their lives depended on it.

After a few moments both Link and Zelda were fully disrobed and Zelda was still on top of Link, but when Link swapped places with Zelda so he was on top, Zelda broke the kiss "Oh no you don't, this is your birthday present so _I'm_ going to do all the work this time, you can just relax and enjoy" she said teasingly and swapped places again, however Link wasn't too happy "But that isn't fair on you then" however Zelda had already thought about this "Well you could just make it up to me tomorrow night then couldn't you" she retorted as she glided her head down his chest and to his manhood which was pointing up vertically. Once Zelda had reached it, she lightly grasps the shaft and lovingly strokes it until she got herself into the right position, once she was in that position (she was kneeling at the end of the bed with her legs spread open) she practically attacked it when she engulfed his entire member in her mouth all at once while rubbing her womanhood with her free hand. Link was very surprised when she did this but knew, for health and safety reasons, he should not intervene, not like he wanted her to stop anyway, and he just laid there and enjoying the moment as he entangled his fingers in Zelda's hair. After a couple of moments have passed Link felt a familiar feeling from within and knew he was close however he didn't want to be the first one to go so he stopped Zelda by pulling her head up towards his and kissed her fiercely, he then started to slide up the bed so Zelda could hop on and she followed him as if she was cornering her prey (in some aspect she is technically), Once Zelda has finally caught up with him and she was at eye level she slowly placed her lips on his and sighed in content, she never thought that she would ever be as happy as she is now, once she stopped kissing Link she got into a position where she could easily penetrate herself and the she slammed down on Link, who had gasped loudly at this point, and was now bouncing up and down while moaning and slapping against Link. This had lasted a couple of minuets when Link came inside of Zelda, they are now both sweaty, tired and in pure bliss.

While Link and Zelda are cuddling against each other while they try to sleep, they had entwined their fingers together and seeing as they are both panting and very tired, Zelda lightly squeezed Links indicating she wanted to say something "Take you time love, I'm not going anywhere" Link breathed into Zelda's ear "Happy birthday Link, I hope you enjoyed my present" She panted, Link chuckled then lifted her chin so she was looking strait at him and placed a gentle kiss on her swollen red lips "I had the most wonderful time today because of you, you were the one who had set up the entire party and you were the one who gave me the best birthday present anyone can give me, so thank you Zellie, thank you for everything you have done for me today" he whispered into her lips "Say that again" she whispered back "What? Zellie?" he questioned his only response as Zelda nuzzling her nose into his neck "Zellie" she purred before falling asleep.

The following morning the villagers were all down on the dining hall eating their breakfast. Everyone was chatting about one thing or the other however Colin, Beth, Talo and Malo were wondering where Link was "I wonder where Link is?" Malo asked as he was scanning the hall just in case he missed Link enter the room "Maybe he's still a sleep" Collin suggested "Wait Princess Zelda isn't here ether!" Beth announced "Remember children both Link and Zelda have a lot of duties to carry out, so they are probably working" Rusl stated as he over heard their convocation. So breakfast carried out uneventfully however the children decided to go and find Link to see if he could give them a tour, they had decided to search his room first but when they found it was empty, they decided to ask Zelda to see if she knew so the headed up to her bedroom. Once they reached Zelda's room Talo knocked on the door shyly, afraid if they'll get into trouble for disturbing her however moments passed and they heard nothing "Maybe she isn't in" Malo muttered "I dunno, lets check" Talo replied after say that he grabbed hold of the door knob and turned it, then he pushed the door open and it started to creak quietly as the hinges need some oil however all the children gasped and their mouths almost hit the floor from what they are seeing, there in front of them was princess Zelda sleeping in her bed, nothing unusual there right? Wrong, because although that is not what was is wrong, it's the fact of she is sleeping in someone arms, but just not anyone's arms, LINK'S (N/A- this may not be a surprise to you guys but to them it is) and it looked as if they were naked as well. "Oh. My. Din." Talo whispered in horror not trying to wake them up "That's Link and Zelda! Sleeping! With each other!" Beth also whispered in shock from the sight. However Zelda moaned and shifted her position and that scared the hell out of the children so they ran out as quietly as possible and silently closed the door behind them. "Now THAT was scary" Beth commented as they left the room, "I know, we've gotta tell everyone" Talo panicked

**Sorry for taking so long, I have been ill all through the holidays and have only recently recovered and I also have an exam on the 27****th**** so I've been ether bedridden or revising, my apologies again. It may take a while for the next update but I'll try to keep you posted or something. **


End file.
